Many boats, especially boats that are transportable on trailers, have a drain hole in or near the bilge to permit removal of water that accumulates during the normal operation of the boat. The boat is typically designed so that when the boat is removed from the body of water, the drain hole can be opened and water that has accumulated in the hull drains out.
Typically, the mechanism for controlling flow through the drain hole is a plug or stopper which is inserted in the drain hole to restrict the in-leakage of water when the boat is afloat on a body of water. One difficulty with existing systems is that if the boat operator fails to properly insert the plug before launching the boat it is generally very difficult to correct that problem while the boat is afloat. Typically the boat must be removed from the water so that the plug can be re-inserted.
In normal operation of a boat it is commonplace for material such as leaves, twigs, paper and plastic material, and other debris to accumulate in the bilge area and other areas in the bottom of a boat. Such debris can impede or block the flow of water through the drain hole when it is opened to drain the water.
What is needed therefore is a quick, inexpensive, and reliable means for closing the drain hole in a boat without removing the boat from the water, while still providing a clear, unobstructed passage for cleaning the drain hole if debris accumulates in it.